Forever Lost
by Ashlin
Summary: Explains in the Story :)


Author's Note: This ones kind of confusing. It's about Jen mainly, and her "faith" lack there of. The story pretty much explains itself. If I don't get any reaction from it I probably won't continue. So lemme know what you think. Negative, and positive :) Oh and By the way, the song is by Sarah McLachlan

_Witness - Prologue_

Make me a witness  
take me out  
out of darkness  
out of doubt  
I won't weigh you down  
with good intention  
won't make fire   
out of clay  
or other inventions  
Will we burn in heaven  
like we do down here  
will the change come  
while we're waiting  
  
Everyone is waiting

  


    Sunday's had no effect to Jen. They were just days that she happened to have the house to herself. No doubt, Grams would be helping out at the church. She sighed and threw herself onto the bed. It was noon, too early to wake up, too late to go back to bed. The ring of her cell phone disturbed her thoughts. Soberly, she pulled herself out of bed and to her dresser. She dug into the pocket of her black leather jacket on the back of her vanity chair and pulled out the ringing contraption. She pulled out the antenna and answered with a snobby 'What'. 

    "Well aren't we perky this morning." 

    The voice registered quickly in her mind. None other than Joey Potter, her arch rival slash best friend slash classmate slash whatever Joey was in the mood to be.

    "Just hung over," she joked. "What's up?"

    She heard a slight sigh from her end of the phone as Joey whispered, "Alex is crying non-stop. Meaning Bessie's being a...how do I put this nicely."

    "Psychotic female woofer?"

    Joey laughed, "Sure. Anyway, do you think maybe...if it's not a problem...I could..."

    Jen smiled. "If you could study for the History exam over here? Why not? I needta too, might as well have a cellmate."

    "Ok great. So.." Joey hesitated. She hated asking favors, asking favors meant she had to pay them back. Knowing Jen, she wouldn't forget, even something as small as this. "...do you want me to bring anything?"

    "Nah." She held the phone close to her ear and trudged out of her room, into the kitchen.     "We have study food."

    "Study food?"

    "Yeah. You know; fruit, chips, and other edible stuff."

    Joey nodded, "Ok."

    They discussed the time Joey should stop by, then hung up, having nothing more to discuss. Truth to be told, Jen didn't need a partner to study with on the test. She'd done all her reviewing Friday, and if he had still been there, she would have studied with Jack later that night. _But he isn't here. He isn't anywhere._ She realized.

It'd been three months since she'd heard anything from him. Three months ago, he had planned to visit Andie...it'd been the beginning of summer and she had only been gone for two weeks. Yet he had to go see her. He never came back.

    _It's all the better,_ She fibbed. Andie was back now, unhealthy as ever, and making foolish decisions. She acted as if she didn't care that she'd lost another brother...Pacey's concluded, she probably didn't. Her state of mind was so frail, it barely moved on from one day to the next, and his own played monkey-see-monkey-do. 

The bad-boy she had been semi-friends with, might as well of thrown himself in the looney bin with his girlfriend. Ex-Girlfriend. Jen shrugged, what did it matter to her.

She set her cell phone down onto the kitchen counter and broke herself away from the reverie. Their group was falling apart. The once not-cliché-type-wanna-be's were now in their own worlds. Jack was gone, Andie was crazy, Pacey was delusional, Joey was Joey and Dawson...Jen raked a hand through her short blond hair. She didn't know what Dawson was, but what he would turn out to be, she didn't want to think about.

    A sudden knock on the door, disturbed her thoughts. 

    "Come in." Her voice echoed throughout the empty house. The door creaked open, and Joey's voice echoed back. "Hey."

    "Hi." Personal thinking time was over. "So what chapter first..." 

* * *


End file.
